Say It Right
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Jack's 23rd birthday is approaching and Riddick has a surprise for her. Little does she know, how Big of a surprise it is. Adult Content. Finished.


**Title:** Say It Right  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Fandom:** Riddick  
**Rating:** NC-17 for Strong Language, Violence and STRONG Sexual Content. Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised.  
**Characters: Main Characters::** Jack and Riddick  
**Chapter:** Song Fic Finished-** 3'18'07  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Riddick or anything else pertaining to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for entertaining the masses of sillies that are as bad as me.  
**Summary:** _A birthday surprise Jack will Never forget..._  
**Archive:** Ponders Ask and I'll think about it  
**Feedback:** Oh yes I would seriously love it!!  
**Author's Note:** I decided to write this after listening to Nelly Furtado's "Say It Right" and thought it would make an interesting story. **WARNING!** It's got some hardcore Smut...enjoy ;b

**Copyright Onyx Wildcat**

* * *

"Riddick I'm not sure about this…something doesn't feel right." 

"Stop worrying so much kid, it's just a quick job." Riddick explained with that infamous tone she had grown to accept over the years. "Besides…" He trailed off, placed his large hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll give me an excuse to finally spend some money on you."

Jerking away from him, she stood up and walked across the small room toward a window facing toward sunset. Her arms held tightly across her chest as she sighed, "you don't understand…" She paused to take another breath and turned her body to where he could only see the left side of her profile. "I have the weirdest fucking feeling something bad is going to happen tonight and you're acting like it's nothing."

Riddick exhaled in defeat, brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head in slow, thoughtful movement. He couldn't say anything. Knowing that if he did it wouldn't make things better. Jack was always dead on when it came to her gut instincts. But he needed the money. They needed the money. Surviving on fumes wasn't his idea of living. And it seemed that Jack thought he had forgotten that her twenty-third birthday was just in a few hours. He wanted to make it one she would never forget…but he had to get enough credits for the surprise he had for her. It was hard enough that he couldn't tell her, and to make things worse she was becoming angrier as the days progressed. It was almost as though she had lost her faith in him over the passed few years… Almost as though that spark she held for him had suddenly gone out. And it was beginning to tear him up inside.

"Don't say anything…" She announced and rubbed the thumb and index finger of her left hand into the bridge of her nose. "I'm tired and you've got a job to do."

"Jack…"

_**In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan**_

She put her hand up, silencing him before he continued. "Just go Riddick. I'll just stay here, Alone, like I always do and wait for you to come home." Jack barked softly and turned her back on him, arms crossed tightly beneath her breasts and gazed out the window. The anger that swelled within her chest caused a knot to form in the pit of her stomach as she listened to him shift on his feet, the door opened and then shut closed leaving her in silence. The click of the lock made her let out a shaky breath as she choked back the need to slam her fists through the window. She was pissed, mostly because she was hurt that he seemed to openly forget about her birthday. Riddick appeared to be forgetting a lot of things lately.

She was starting to feel like she was an annoyance. _Why do I even put up with this shit? Ever since I turned eighteen he's been different. It's as though once I was legal he closed himself off to me. He doesn't really joke around anymore, doesn't try and tickle me like he used to. Jesus we used to be like two big kids before I hit eighteen! What the hell did I do wrong? I know I've always had a major crush on him, but I never wrote him stupid love letters or wrote our names together in stupid little hearts. I've never once acted like I wanted him! I can't do this anymore. I won't allow myself to be played with like I'm nothing more then a shadow. I'm an adult damn it and I deserve some fucking respect! _Jack thought bitterly and trotted away from the window, across the small living room, into the hallway and straight toward her bedroom.

"I'm not his fucking pet!" She snapped to herself and started opening drawers. Clothes flew across the room and onto her bed in a mess of dark colors. Her vision covered in a misty red film as rage filled resentment began boiling the last of her frazzled nerves.

"I'm not going sit around anymore and let him dictate my life. If he's just going to treat me like nothing, then it doesn't really matter if I decide to go out and celebrate my birthday by myself. Not like he gives a shit anyway." Jack growled to herself, selected a few shirts, some pants, laid them out on the corner of the bed and went into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Within fifteen minutes she was already out, a large towel wrapped tightly around her naked form.

"Alright…what am I wearing tonight?" She thought aloud and looked over her three options; A snug, low cut, long sleeved black shirt with bold white letters on the front that said, 'Bad Kitty' and a pair of black cargo pants to match. Her second option was another long sleeved, snug, low cut red top but with no letters and a pair of dark brown cargo pants. Last but not least was the third outfit. This one she found herself gazing at the longest. Dark Gray in color, a very low cut, sleeveless shirt with a black skull and crossbones on the front. And a pair of black, tight leather pants. Her black combat boots would go with any of the three…but which one?

"Fuck it. You only live once." Jack announced to herself and tore the towel from her body and started dressing.

First the under garments. A black push up bra from hell that she had kept well hidden from Riddick and a pair of lacy black boy shorts to match. She smoothed her hands down her stomach and grew a slight smile along her lips. Quickly, she slipped the sleeveless shirt over her head and pulled it down and over her chest, the smile on her face seemed to grow as her cleavage popped into view. With a some effort, she shimmied her way into the skin tight leather pants and fastened them when they finally passed her hips. Boots were the easiest part, as she slipped them over a pair of long socks, lacing them quickly out of habit.

Gathering the other pieces of clothes, she shoved them all back in the drawers, snatched the towel and went back into the bathroom to see how she looked. And damn…what she saw amazed even her. "Holy shit I'm fuckin' hot!" She exclaimed excitedly as she peered at her reflection as though it were the first time. "Damn… If Riddick saw me he'd probably…" The smile on her face melted away into a look of anger. "Nothing. He'd do nothing. Just like always."

_**Oh you don't mean no nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean no nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me**_

Within the next ten minutes she took her hair and let it freefall down her back. It had been along time since she left it alone and didn't pull it back into a bun. Jack used to think she'd appear more mature to Riddick if she kept her hair out of her face. "Well fuck what he thinks!" She announced defiantly to her reflection and turned to her side, looking over her 'new' look. It was amazing how she never really saw how long her hair had gotten. It was just swaying passed her ass in dark wet waves that were already beginning to curl.

"Alright, time for some makeup…" She murmured and took out an eyeliner pencil from one the small drawers under the sink. With the ease of an artist, she lined both top and bottom lids with thick black lines, giving her eyes a cat like appearance. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her transformation. "Wow…the black really brings out the blue in my eyes." Jack exclaimed as she marveled at the way her usually dull sea green eyes suddenly looked fierce.

Jack left the bathroom, grabbed a few more things and threw them into her bag. She would put them on later when she was finally out of that shit hole apartment he'd kept her cooped up in for the last few weeks. Keys in hand she went to the door, opened it and shut it behind her. Locking the apartment up she took a deep breath, slid her keys into her bag and started down the hallway.

Jack was ready to celebrate her birthday…like she had always wanted to. Her way.

* * *

Riddick had finished the job early, a lot earlier then he had expected. The target had been a stupid son of a bitch with a thing for drunk teenagers. His ass was ghosted before he even realized he had to take a piss. The kill had been quick and clean. No one would ever suspect it was a hit. And no one would have cared. Apparently everyone wanted his ass dead, but the only one with enough money had won Riddick's assistance.

It was only thirty minutes later, after he had left Jack that he started to go back. On his way through the crowded streets he got a weird feeling. He was just within a block of the apartment building when he pulled back into the shadows and just waited. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but something told him to be patient and he would find out. Sure enough, just as his instincts had indicated, a young woman about Jack's height left the building and stopped just on the sidewalk to start going through a small bag that hung over her right shoulder. Her hair was long and wild, trailing down her back in dark curls that seemed to blend in with what looked like skin tight black leather pants and a tight sleeveless gray shirt. Riddick felt his jaw drop when she turned in his direction, her eyes peering out onto the busy street.

She was all dressed up and ready to go somewhere. But where would she go? Riddick couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jack was never the kind of kid to just leave without telling him. He knew it was wrong for him to keep her locked up in that apartment when he did 'jobs'. But he never once thought that she step out looking like this. She was definitely not a little girl anymore. And dressed like that, she'd get herself into more trouble then she could handle.

It was at that moment he decided to follow her. See where'd she go and if she could handle herself. See what kind of guys she would go for…

Jack stood outside the apartment building and went to start putting on the spiked bracelet she had grabbed when she had the feeling of being watched. She looked toward her right, and only saw the crowds of people moving back and forth along the main street as though they were blood moving mindlessly through veins. Furrowing her brow, she put the matching bracelets on both wrists and decided to ignore the feeling. She wanted to have fun god damn it. And nothing was going to ruin it for her.

Walking toward the downtown area, her mind began to think back on happier times with Riddick. Remembering the bittersweet moments when they would sit on the couch together, eating some kind of snack food while watching an old horror movie. How in her mind, she would put herself in the female lead's place and imagine Riddick was her counterpart. It was nice to imagine, it always had been, and she used to dream that once she was old enough, maybe he would tell her how he really felt about her. She only acted like she looked up to him, but in truth she had loved him. She didn't see him as a brother or a father figure, she saw him as this wild creature she wanted to touch and explore. Riddick had amazed her from the first moment she laid her innocent eyes on him. She never quite understood it then, but once she finally understood puberty and started to understand her body more, she began to realize she was pinning over him. That every thing about him fascinated her in way no one else ever had. He made her feel in places she never knew existed. It always brought a swarm of movement through her system when ever she thought about him…kissing her…or being close to her, the way the characters would in a movie. She had never had that with anyone. And all she ever wanted was him. If only he knew…she would have given him everything.

The first club she laid her eyes on seemed like the right place to go. There didn't seem to be a big line out front as the sign shimmered with a lime green neon glow, 'McClarick's Pub and Dance Club'.

"Bingo." She whispered to herself and proceeded across the street, dodging traffic with ease and made it to the other side completely untouched. Jack walked up to the door man and flashed her Id, which he glanced over and motioned for her to go ahead. She smiled in reply and walked in, oblivious to the fact that he eyed her ass before she vanished inside.

Riddick was just a few steps behind her when he reached the bouncer. The guy gave him a fearful look and moved to the side, as though he already knew him. Riddick nodded and stepped inside, the blaring of music over the loudspeakers hit him quickly as he entered the dimly lit club. He kept his eyes on Jack as she made herself comfortable at the bar and ordered a drink. He also noticed a small group of guys staring at her as though she were a fresh piece of meat. And to them, that's all she was. He felt a sliver of anger rise in his chest as he watched the tallest of the group leave the table and made his way toward the bar. Riddick had to use every ounce of his strength to restrain himself from doing anything…rash. He would just sit back and watch, observe the situation until he thought it was time to step in and intervene.

_Well…maybe I should get a little closer, just in case things get too out of hand. _He thought to himself and melted into the crowd. He was a mere shadow in the background when he moved silently toward Jack, close enough to hear what she said, but far enough so she wouldn't spot him. Riddick was just going to be another fly on the wall…

"Hey there gorgeous…first time?"

Jack swallowed the strong whiskey of her drink and turned her eyes to the left, where a rather good looking guy with a pretty smile sat on the stool next to her. "Pardon?" She asked, wondering if this guy was for real.

He folded his hands on the bar and looked into her eyes, playing his 'prince charming' card. "I've never seen you here before."

"Oh…" She said in a flat tone and took another swig of her drink. He was easy on the eyes with his sandy blonde hair slicked back into a tight braid. But it was something about his eyes that she didn't find attractive. He reminded her of Johns. "You're very observant." She added and wrapped her fingers around the cold glass and averted her gaze to the small television screen just above the bar. Some kind of commercial for male enhancement came on and she had to stop herself from laughing hysterically.

"You don't seem very talkative. I can respect that…" His charming tone trailed off as his hand slipped away from the bar and made its way down her thigh, his fingers curling just inches away from her crotch. "I'm more of a 'Doer' myself."

Her body went rigid for a moment. Jack blinked a few times, guzzled down the last of her drink and set the empty glass on the bar. With a sigh she turned her attention to him in a slow movement and gave him a deadly glare. "If you don't mind." She said in a low voice, grabbed his hand and tossed it away from her leg. "I'd prefer you not to touch me, thank you." Jack was starting to regret leaving the house. She never wanted this kind of attention. And she suddenly realized that she really wished Riddick was with her.

The guy suddenly grabbed her wrist, leaned in close and snarled with a very hard, menacing voice, "listen very closely honey. You're going to be a good girl and come with me through those back doors. If you make one sound I will make a point to leave your body somewhere where no one will ever find it. Understand?"

Fear suddenly reared its ugly head as all she could do was nod in response. _I'm so stupid… I should have stayed home… Oh god Riddick where are you? I'm so sorry… _She thought inwardly and was lead away from the bar, through the crowd and was taken through an old door to the back alley. When they had stepped outside a group of guys followed, about five in all. Jack was suddenly terrified of what they were going to do to her.

"Alright, now that everyone's here I believe an introduction is in order." The asshole announced and took hold of the back of her neck, forcing her to look at the men that were obviously not going to be saving her. "These gentlemen will be the ones that are going to fuck your pretty brains out. But not until I get the first go at you…"

She wanted to fight back, do something! She wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Fuck You!" She barked and slammed her free hand right into his crotch, where she felt the sharp edges of her spiked bracelet make direct contact with his balls. He let out a surprised wail of pain and hunched over when she jerked away from his hold and elbowed him right in the nose, causing him to fly back and land in a large pile of sour smelling trash. Jack had to keep herself on her toes as three of the men charged her, reminding her of a football team running full speed ahead into their opponents. With a last second decision, she jumped up into the air and prayed to who ever was watching over her that it would work. And as though the gods had smiled down in approval, her body spun through the air with a graceful round house kick and landed the powerful blow perfectly, sending her would be attackers sprawled out along the ground. Once her feet touched the ground her legs were swept out from under her when two more guys tackled her to the hard pavement. She struggled and screamed but was silenced when one of the guys placed his hand over her mouth. The other guy had taken a hold of her ankles, and with ease, they lifted her struggling body into the air.

_I'm going to die…_ Her mind whispered in horror when a shadow seemed to emerge from the darkness.

Everything seemed to blur over the next six minutes.

She was pulled away and dropped on her ass, where she sat in shock at the vision before her. Riddick had disabled the men one by one as if they were no more then bugs under his feet. The two men that had her in the air were now running at full speed down the alley toward safety. The three she had nailed with her boot were trying to surround Riddick. But to their utter dismay, their bodies were flung about as though they were wet rags being tossed carelessly into the garbage. Jack crawled back until her back hit the brick wall of the building and pulled her knees close to her body, unable to tear her eyes away.

Swallowing the lump of terror she witnessed Riddick snatch the leader of the group by the throat and dragged him up and off the ground. There was a steady line of red flowing down the front of his pants as he dangled helplessly above the ground, clawing at Riddick's unrelenting grip on his throat.

"The next time you even Think about hurting a woman I **will** track you down." Riddick growled in a deep, threatening voice and watched the young man's face go pale. "..and when I'm finished with you, they won't be able to identify the body."

Jack watched with a morbid fascination and witnessed the guy piss himself, only to be thrown to the ground. Riddick loomed there until the guy staggered onto his feet and limped into the darkness, following his coward companions. "Riddick I…" She stammered and felt her chest tighten when he turned and glared at her.

"Let's go home. **NOW**!" He barked, and waited for her to get on her feet. With a swift movement he snatched her left arm with his hand and dragged her ass onto the street and stomped through the crowds, toward the apartment building.

She didn't say a word as they walked through the hallway toward their apartment where he unlocked the door, pushed her inside and followed, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" He growled and watched her back up through the living room toward the wall. "Do you having any idea how incredibly fucking stupid that was??"

Her face was a portrait of fear. She had never seen him this angry before. Ever. "I wanted to do something on my own for once…" She replied in a meek voice as he locked the door and went completely still, his body rigid with anger. "I didn't want to be cooped up I'm sorry…"

He was across the room and in her face in a matter of seconds. It was so fast her pupils had to adjust to the sudden closeness of him. "Sorry?" His voice was so low she felt like it would suffocate the life out of her. "This is why when I leave, you keep your ass here! This is not a fucking game Jack. I thought you knew better then that…"

She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was breaking and if she didn't defend herself she would forever be branded as a doormat. "I'm not a fucking child anymore god damn it!" Her voice boomed out defiantly causing the muscles in his jaw to twitch. "How dare you expect me to live as your fucking prisoner! I have my own mind and my own thoughts and I am so fucking tired of you treating me as though I don't fucking exist!"

He looked her up and down with disgust. "Then I should have left your ungrateful ass with Imam."

Her jaw fell open as he turned and began walking away. "So that's it then? You're just going to walk away from me?" Jack said while struggling with the tears in her eyes. Her entire world was falling apart and her heart was a breath away from becoming dust in the wind. "You heartless bastard…"

Riddick stopped in mid stride and whipped around, his eyes shinning with rage in the dim lighting of the apartment. "What did you just call me?" His voice, no longer caring, had dropped to a deadly octave. One that Jack never wanted to hear.

When she didn't answer, he got in her face and had her backed against the wall. Her face was turned to the side as she clenched her eyes shut, terrified of what he might do to her. "I'm heartless? Is that right?" His voice was dangling on a veil of deadly intent as he fought with every urge in his body to not take her head off. "If I'm so heartless then why the fuck would I risk my neck, my life, to make enough credits just so that I can surprise you for your birthday? Huh?" His face pressed against hers, she trembled as tears began sliding down her flesh. Riddick was just too pissed to care. "Call me heartless…go ahead." He pulled back and watched her as she slid down the wall and curled up into a fetal position.

He realized then that the anger he felt was out of pain. Jack had hurt him, cut him deep. Realizing this his eyes softened at the sight of her falling a part. But there was nothing he could do to fix it. So he left the living room and went into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard behind him he nearly cracked the wall with just the force of his hand.

Jack sat there for a moment, rocking back and forth as tears spilled from her swollen eyes. All this time…he was just planning to surprise her. For her birthday. How stupid she had been… "I have to fix this…"

_**I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight**_

Getting up on shaky legs, she wiped her face and started toward the bathroom. She was just too stubborn to just let the night end like this. For one, they weren't done talking, and secondly it was her fucking birthday. Jack wasn't going to back down now…

"Riddick please come out." Her voice was hoarse but she didn't care as she stood in front of the bathroom door, hoping that he wouldn't shut her out. "I know you can hear me… Look I'm not done with this. I need to talk to you!"

The door swung open and Riddick walked passed her into his bedroom, just to the right of her smaller room. He didn't say a word as he stripped off his shirt, sat down on the edge of his bed and started unlacing his boots. He was acting like she didn't exist…and it was beginning to cause her rage to boil to the surface.

_**Oh you don't mean no nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean no nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me**_

With the last of her courage she stormed into his room and used every ounce of her strength to slam the door behind her, literally cracking the beam that held it. Arms crossed tightly under her breasts she glared at him as he stopped, then calmly placed his boots and socks to the side and stood up. He brought his eyes to hers, a hint of warning dancing within his liquid blue silver orbs. "Get out Jack." He said in a controlled voice and watched her glare back, unmoving.

"I'm not going anywhere Riddick. I'm fed up with this bullshit. We never talk anymore, you practically ignore me as though you don't give two shits about me!"

"Don't make me repeat myself." His voice dropped as he took a few steps toward her, his body emitting waves of dangerous energy that should have been enough to make her leave. But to his surprise, she didn't. "Jack…"

"I'm not leaving until this is fixed." She retorted and held her head up high, an action that just oozed with defiance.

"You're walking on razorblades…" He growled and was now right in her face, glaring down into her eyes.

_**From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?**_

Before she could stop herself, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled his face into a devastating kiss of wild abandon. The pressure of his lips, soft and wet, pressed against her mouth, made the tension in her blood weave into a being somewhere deep within the depths of her womb. Skin hot, the feeling of his muscular chest firm, pressed against her chest. Demanding, starving, wanting and needing. She wanted him, more then anything in the entire universe. She wanted to show him things she had only ever dreamed of.

Riddick pulled back just enough to breathe and looked into the depths of her large eyes. Jack was confused, angry, afraid and…there was something else. A look of desire sparkled within her depths and it caused a growl to lift away from his lips. Suddenly he slammed her up against the wall, mouth still devouring hers in a series of ravenous kisses and tore the leather pants away from her lower body as though it was no effort at all. She gasped but held onto him as he hooked his fingers into her soft boy shorts and ripped them in half, tossing the pieces away. She felt her heart flutter with a fearful excitement when he used one hand to unbutton his pants and shimmed them down his hips, passed his ass. Taking a deep breath, he took his engorged cock and slipped the head at her moist opening and then took her hips in both hands while she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a hard movement of his body, he slammed every inch of his cock deep into her virgin cunt, causing a scream to echo away from her lips. He could feel her break and give, allowing him full access.

He didn't stop, he began pumping, pounding in and out causing her back to smack wildly against the wall next to the door. Her thighs trembled as moans spilled away from her shivering lips as tendrils of pleasure ripped through her, when his mouth found the nape of her neck. She let out a hoarse whimper as his teeth sank into the tender flesh, marking her, as he fucked her with every ounce of himself, making her his. Claiming her body…

He could feel her walls shuttering and contracting around him, "call out my name Jack…" He growled deep into her neck and began a rhythm with his hips that nearly caused her to scream. "Call out my name when you cum."

She couldn't think straight, she had never felt this before…not like this. Her body began to shutter as a mind-blowing orgasm took hold of her body and caused every inch of her being to scream out with pleasure. "Oh god…Riddick I'm coming." She murmured at first until the final wave hit her like a typhoon.

"_**Say It**_!" He growled as his climax neared…

"**RIDDICK**!!" She howled and suddenly lost all of her ability to think when he started slamming her hard against the wall. The force of his thrusts were so great plaster and bits of paint began to fall from the ceiling.

Riddick let out a full bellied roar as he pumped every last drop of his searing white hot cum deep into her convulsing pussy until he felt as though he would collapse.

They stayed there, locked together, panting, sweating, bits of the ceiling clinging to his shoulders and back. Her legs trembled as she tried to regain her sanity, but he wouldn't let her fall. Right when she felt her world spin out of control she heard the three sweetest words slip away from his mouth…

"Happy Birthday…Jack."

**-The End-**


End file.
